The Comet Comes Home
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: We've heard the story from Elena's and Stefan's point of view but now it's time to hear the story told by Damon. This will be a multi chapter focusing on the Vampire Diaries series told by Damon so that it gives viewers the chance to see things from his side and understand why he is the way he is. For now we'll keep this rated T but don't worry it will hit that M level
1. The Comet Returns

**Summary: I've always felt that in some way Vampire Diaries was Damon telling the story and now you'll have the chance to see everything from his side of things.**

 **Authors Note: This is a short introduction, consider it to be the voice over we always heard from Stefan but now it's being done by the Eternal Stud.**

* * *

 **Voice Over:**

There is a comet that has been traveling across space for thousands of years all alone. Some believe it to be a harbinger of evil others see it simply as a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path that it sadly can't escape. Every one hundred and forty five years though it has the chance to come home.

I'm not saying that I'm this comet but I've finally come home.

My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my story….


	2. Two Ships in the Night

**Summary: We've heard the story from Elena's point of view but now its Damon's turn. This will be Vampire Diaries told from his point of view. This is his story….**

 **Authors Note: Unfortunately no one from Mystic Falls belongs to me because if they did things would have gone so differently.**

 **Chapter 1: Two Ships in the Night**

* * *

May 23, 2009

 **M** ystic Falls back in the year of 1864 it had been viewed as a colonial town. Roads were dirt paths and if one was to lie in the road like Damon Salvatore was doing now you'd have to be worried about getting run over by a stage coach. Times had changed now and the only place you'd spot a horse and carriage was around New York City. Another place that he had considered to be his playground especially when it came to his feeding habits and other needs.

New York had been the city of life no matter whether it is day or night you'd never finds yourself entirely alone. The Big Apple were so many individuals came to tour and see the sights. Damon especially to the ladies had been quite the sight to see but unfortunately for them they'd never make it back home. New York had been viewed as a place where you'd never feel alone but that seemed to be all that Damon felt these days.

As odd as it seemed especially the sole fact that this town had taken so much from him he found himself here again because when he found himself lonely he sought out home. Good or bad this place held history and the masochist in him liked that.

It was also the anniversary of his mother's death and unlike his dear ole dad he actually valued her wanting to pay her respect. Right now he should be at the Salvatore Crypt but instead he found himself lying flat on the middle of the road. To any normal person they'd be seen as a fool doing such a dangerous act on the off chance that a car could come speeding down the road but Damon was the exception because he wasn't just anyone.

Steely blues trained on the night sky above him his thoughts always the same 'Katherine' his beloved who he had believed to have lost only to find relief that she could be found again. Thanks to her handmaid Emily Bennett explaining that she had made it out of the council round up and instead of burning like the others she had been entombed. Over a century of waiting and finally the time was coming for him to be greeted to the feeling of her in his arms again. The pain that had followed him over the years mentally, physically and emotionally would all be worth it because he'd finally feel whole again.

Eyes remaining locked up on the universe above him knowing he'd have to wait a couple of more months to see the comet. He had waited for over a century for this comet and he could endure the wait because he knew once the comet came his life would have meaning again.

 _I'm a ruthless killer and I'm being all poetic_ rolling his eyes as he snaps out of his dreamlike daze wanting to focus on his next meal that would be heading his way. Enhanced hearing had picked up on the sound of a party happening in the woods behind him. That had been another reason for why he had found himself here because he was hungry and sooner or later some drunk idiot or couple breaking away from the party to have some alone time would stray his way. Snatch, eat and erase depending on his mood. This had been a method he had picked up from Katherine and though it was simple he found it to be quite effective.

 _Speaking of_ the sound of branches cracking behind him signaling to Damon that food was on its way _oh how I love delivery_ he amusingly thinks to himself. Falling back into the role of the helpless man who had fallen and can't get up knowing that whoever it was would be curious enough to see if he was alright.

" _I know Bonnie"_

The voice alone causing Damon to snap out of the victim act and find his dead heart reviving itself as he rises into a sitting position. Intently focusing on the voice that he already knew was unmistakable. Shifting his head towards the direction that the voice is coming from as he peers into the dark woods _it can't be she's in the tomb…..it's impossible_ the logical part of him reasons but is brushed off because a hopeful part of him wants this to be real.

" _I just can't bring myself to tell him at least not tonight. I'll call you later"_

Tell who? Brows furrowing in confusion, now standing to his feet and flashing over to where the figure is making their way so that he can get a better look _this has to be real._ The voice, the voice that had haunted his every dreams matched perfectly but her attire as he finally spotted her didn't fit at all. _Maybe she is in hiding_ he reasons now standing before her wanting answers "Katherine" her name slipping past his lips sounding as if it's an unanswered prayer finally being answered.

Finally noticing her look up at him from her cell phone, confusion he notes clear on her expression as she turns around to see if he's speaking to someone else. Seeing that there is no one behind her "um no….I'm Elena."

Wait what? Elena who the hell was Elena and why did she look like Katherine? _It's a game any second that innocent act will be dropped._ The assumption wrong though when he doesn't spot that devilish smirk break out on her features and instead of looking at him like a past lover she was looking at him as if he was a stranger. Could it be? Was it actually possible to have a carbon copy of his lost love walking around?

"Oh" disappointment clear in his tone, remaining eerily silent for a moment, continuing to study her slowly starting to see that she was missing what he deemed to be Katherine's signature characteristics. _Where is the devilish glint in her eyes_ "you…you just look" not even bothering to finish the sentence knowing it was a waste of breath. "I'm sorry" wanting to start over as he takes a small step forward "you just really remind me of someone" he cryptically states "I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" she curtly states. _Well she has the bluntness_ seeing that she's weary of him.

"You're one to talk" enjoying the irony of it all "you're out here all by yourself" he's quick to point out to her.

"It's Mystic Falls" gesturing to the town around her "nothing bad ever happens here."

More irony because if only she knew she was in the presence of the most dangerous 'bad' thing there and honestly he couldn't even respond to that. _Challenge accepted….all in good time_ knowing soon enough Mystic Falls would be known as the town with the mysterious deaths _all delivered by yours truly._

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend"

The girl's _Elena_ he corrects himself her statement drawing him from his dark thoughts as he refocuses his attention on her. _Ah to be young and in love the only problems faced are petty arguments with your significant other._ "About what" lifting his hands in mock surrender figuring he was being a bit too nosey "may I ask?"

"Life….future" shaking her head "he's got it all mapped out."

All mapped out? How was that even possible _she's what sixteen, seventeen and already her guy wants the white picket fence scenario "_ you don't want it" coming off more as a statement rather than question.

Shrugging her shoulders "I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true you want what everybody wants" he simply states.

"What mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

Catching sight of the flirty smile displayed on her lips, amused by the choice of nickname for him and even though brief he hears the teasing in her tone. Their encounter short but already Damon found himself enjoying her company. Though the plan was to eat take out he was realizing as of now that wouldn't be happening, Elena wouldn't be on his meal card tonight. "Well" lips pursed together "let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things" he offers with a sideways smirk.

"So Damon" enjoying the way his name slips past her lips "tell me what is it that I want" she asks with a tilt of her head.

Taking a step forward because he feels this invisible tether between them, ocean blues solely trained on her gorgeous and warm brown eyes "you want a love that consumes you" he begins eyes still remaining locked on her. "You want passion, adventure and even a little danger" he supplies with a smirk. Daring not to say anything else and allowing her to let his words sink in.

Time standing still between them as they seem to remain in a stare down, looking or rather gazing at one another and he finds himself torn because of what he's feeling as he looks into her eyes, blue meeting brown.

Elena the one to break the silence, not accepting or denying it "so what do you want?"

The question simple, small talk and anyone else would simply answer but Damon wasn't just anyone causing her question to leave him absolutely speechless. Never had anyone cared enough to ask about his dreams, desires, wants, and passions but here was this girl someone he had barely known and yet she had been kind enough to ask him. Damon's lips drawn together in thought before they open and just as he's about to speak the sound of a horn sounds breaking them both out of their trance.

Irritated with whoever decided to interrupt this moment but also half grateful because he hadn't been open with his feeling in years. Always concealed by a mask and tonight it had almost shown and he couldn't afford that at least not now. Watching as Elena turns around "that's my parents" she explains turning back to meet his gaze.

Damon now standing practically face to face with her and the second that her doe eyes meet his he lets his pupils dilate drawing her into his usual compulsion only this time he wasn't compelling away his eating habits. "I want you to get everything that you're looking for" usually everything he told his victims were lies he had constructed but for the first time in a long time he was being honest. "Right now I want you to forget this happened" a small part of him not wanting that at all "can't have people knowing I'm in town yet" offering her a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Locking this moment into memory and as odd as it seems even though she has Katherine's face he doesn't see Katherine, he only sees her. "Goodnight Elena."

Concealed in the shadows Damon watched as she entered the car, and just like that he watched as she left. Stepping out from the shadows he releases a soft sigh wondering if he had done the right thing. _Of course you did I barely know the girl…..she's just a stranger; she's not Katherine_ ignoring how he had been willing to open up to her. There had been a connection between them. Something even he couldn't deny but whatever had been between them was now gone because not only had she disappeared but so did this encounter.

 _Two ships passing in the night_ continuing to walk down the long and winding road figuring he'd pick up something to eat after visiting his mom.

* * *

 _CRASH_

The sound catching Damon's attention enough to draw him out from the Salvatore Crypt. Exiting the family crypt and flashing closer towards where he had heard the sounds. _Bridge_ curiosity getting the best of him as he stops shortly, keeping himself hidden. Not prepared for the sight before him as his gaze lands on three bodies on the surface, only picking up on the sound of one faint heartbeat _two dead_ he notes, flicking his gaze towards the now damaged bridge wondering what had caused them to drive straight off the bridge _must be the weather_ he reasons figuring it had been too slippery and the car couldn't handle it.

Damon's attention towards the bridge had been brief turning it straight back towards the girl he had spotted recognizing the pink shirt she had been wearing. _Elena_ feeling something he hadn't experienced in a long time as he looked on the scene. Worry, he was actually worrying about someone other than himself. Everything propelling him to move forward and tend to her but the sound of another voice causing Damon to freeze.

" _There's been an accident at Wickery Bridge two casualties and one still alive. Send an ambulance immediately"_ The call ending as Damon watches Stefan shove his phone into his pocket, moving over towards the bank to examine Elena most likely to re-confirm that he hadn't been seeing things.

Just the mere sight of his younger brother causing a rush of emotions including a deep rage to course through him and now remembering his original plan for being here. Promising his brother a life of eternal misery and wanting to follow through with it. Why was Stefan here though? He couldn't have just happened to be here? _Then again it is the woods maybe he was hunting Bambi and his forest friends_ no, no it couldn't be that it was too much of a coincidence. Finally figuring Stefan had been keeping a watchful eye on Elena only making Damon seethe because that meant he had been just as curious to why this girl possessed their ex's face.

Everything that wanted to draw Damon forward now causing him to hang back and remain draped in darkness. Not wanting his brother to see him just yet as he stays hidden in the trees, watching his brother's every move but the second the sounds of sirens become more known he disappears from sight just like Damon not wanting to be seen.

 _Move_ the voice yelling inside his head, telling him to leave the scene but he can't find the power to do so as he remains locked in his place. Listening in on the EMT's already confirming what he already knows.

 _That's my parents_

Elena's words ringing in his head as he watches the EMT's place her on the gurney, carefully lifting it, placing her in the ambulance and as fast as their arrival is so is their departure. The sound of sirens in the distance becoming further and further away until it can no longer be heard by human ears. His gaze scanning the area before him trying to sense if he can feel his brother's presence and when he doesn't he steps out from hiding. Glancing once more at the wreckage before flashing off into the night.

* * *

How had he ended up here he wasn't sure and yet here he stood outside of Mystic Falls Hospital an hour after the accident. He had tried to distract himself but no matter what he did women and alcohol included he couldn't stop thinking about Elena and wondering about her wellbeing. The storm was finally over and he knew entering the hospital he wouldn't find her in the operating room but instead in one of the hospital rooms.

 _Just one second that's all I need I just need to see if she's okay_ his feet not even waiting for him to agree to this as they carry him into the hospital making his way straight towards the reception desk. Compulsion and a charming smile had been all that was needed in order to obtain her medical information. For now she was stable and sleeping. It should have been enough for him to leave the hospital but instead he found himself asking for her room number and seconds later seeking it out.

Stealthy he makes his way down the corridor every now and then glancing over his shoulder to see if his brother was around _considering his lack of control and how he falls into the fetal position at the sight of blood I think I'm okay for now._ Stopping just outside her hospital room he pokes his head in spotting a woman with strawberry hair and a boy no older than fourteen or fifteen asleep in one of the hospital chairs. Listening intently he knows they're in a deep sleep _most likely because of the exhaustion of tonight._

Gaze immediately falling upon Elena and the sight he's greeted to making him once again feel something he's not use to feeling, uneasy. IV's hooked up to her, bruises and scratches all over her causing his stomach to drop recalling how she had been untouched and bruise free before all of this. _Not only does she have her outer scars but it's the inner scars that will be the bitch….they'll always remind her of this night._

Why the hell did he seem so affected by it? She was a stranger and only that and yet he was doing something he had sworn himself not to do, care. The only person he was allowed to care for and love was Katherine and though she could be her damn twin at the end of the day she wasn't Katherine.

Knowing that this would be his last time seeing her and since he had already allowed himself to feel things that he shouldn't tonight once more wouldn't hurt which causes him to enter the room more. Quietly approaching Elena's bedside careful not to wake the two loved ones deep in slumber. Once he's at her side he releases a soft sigh "I'm so sorry" he whispers, ignoring how off it feels to say that and actually mean it. "I'm" licking his lips "I'm not the type of person known for offering apologies and being sincere about it….but I am sorry."

An unknown force possessing him, hesitantly reaching out and running his thumb tenderly along her cheek. This gentleness unfamiliar to him as he continues to stroke her cheek.

 _Caroline it's after hours you shouldn't even be here_

Footsteps approaching from the hallway making Damon realize that it's time he takes his leave. Leaning down he presses a ghost of a kiss to her forehead "goodbye Elena" he whispers, disappearing into the night and out of Elena's life, unbeknownst to Damon that this wasn't the ending of their story.

 **Only the beginning…..**


	3. Close Encounters

**Authors Note: Since this is mainly the story seen from Damon's eyes I did a quick recap of the pilot but this one will mainly deal with 1x02 considering this is when he speaks to Elena for the first/second time.**

 **Chapter 2: Close Encounters (1x02)**

August 2009

 **E** lena ever since that night in May he had barely spared her a thought because he knew it would be dangerous territory because sparing a thought meant caring and caring led to feeling and there was only one woman who deserved that.

Katherine, it had now been four months which meant the arrival of the comet was coming. All Damon had to do was pick up a few more things on the way including a Bennett Witch but that would be easy because he already had one in mind. Four months Damon had kept himself out of the radar but last night the game had changed because Damon felt it had been high time to reveal himself to a certain family member. Thinking back to it now he can't help but chuckle because his entrance had been quite the dramatic one.

* * *

"Damon"

 _Showtime_ the inner voice announces as Damon now appears on the balcony outside of Stefan's room. Amusement in his expression at the look of disbelief mirroring in his younger brothers eyes "hello brother" he coolly greets.

"The crows a bit much don't you think?"

 _Oh don't be jealous that you don't possess the same parlor tricks like I do_ the crow now perched on the baloney as it caws as if answering Stefan. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" ah of course Stefan would jump right to the twenty questions. Never one to beat around the bush.

Moving away from his spot as he walks around the room, no destination in mind just knowing it would further irritate Stefan with how comfortable he seemed to be. "Well I couldn't miss your first day of school" arm now casually braced against the bookcase "your hairs different I like it."

"It's been fifteen years Damon."

Oh he knew how long it had been and he remembered the last conversation the two had shared which had caused even more of a rift between the two of them. Back in 1994 Damon had decided to turn over a new leaf after being trapped in his personal hell he had decided to let bygones be bygones and fix the broken relationship between him and his brother which had caused him to return back to Mystic Falls. Unlike Stefan though Damon was a real vampire, a predator who enjoyed to feed but did it right. Stefan however was what he deemed a 'faux vampire' because his feeding habits consisted of Bambi and the rest of his forest friends.

It had taken convincing on Damon's part but finally Stefan had agreed to give him a second chance and that meant Damon behaving. Sadly though predator came first before human which caused him to feed on the house guests in turn causing Stefan to snap his neck and take of his daylight ring which trapped him from getting out.

Yes there were monstrous sides of Damon but he still had carried that human side and that side of him had wanted to genuinely spend time with his brother. Get the hell out of dodge, road trip together and learn to be brothers again but Stefan wouldn't have it.

 _You don't have to try Damon. All you have to do is exist because no matter what I do or where I go you will be with me forever trying to destroy every single thing that I build. I wanted it to be different. You just keep failing._

Rejection had never sat well with Damon especially from those he loved which is why it hadn't been all surprising when later that day Stefan had found countless bodies surrounding Damon including him feeding on Zach's pregnant wife Gail. Recalling how he had been at his most ruthless, blood dripping down his chin, sadistic look reflecting in his eyes and then just for the hell of it to really rub it in he had snapped Gail's neck.

 _An eternity of misery brother, just like the promise._

Back in 1864 after he had refused to transition Stefan had refused to accept it practically force feeding him blood and letting eternity enter his life. Knowing that he'd have to live forever and not giving Stefan what he wanted he had promised him an eternity of misery but over the years Damon had been willing to put the past and promise behind them until 1994.

Now here he stood fifteen years later ready to deliver just that and from the dead bodies he had been leaving the plan was already in motion. "Thank god I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grudge look" flinching in disgust "did not suit you…..remember Stefan" his tone almost taunting "it's important to stay away from the fads."

"Why are you here?"

Not missing the demanding tone in Stefan's voice only adding to Damon's enjoyment as he continues to prowl around the bedroom "I miss my little brother." Lie, such a lie maybe once upon a time the statement would have been true but Stefan had changed that.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do" he counters.

 _True, usually true but things changed now Mystic Falls can be my playground. I can already see you've built a life here and since you are so convinced that I only destroy everything it's only fair I keep to that role._ "I've managed to keep myself busy" he cryptically states with a sideways smirk.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

 _Well at least I didn't rip off her head_ he wants to toss back but instead he bites his tongue. _Oh Stefan, poor oblivious Stefan that bunny blood must kill brain cells. "_ Ah" now casually leaning against the dresser, flicking his cobalt hues back to Stefan "that can be a problem for you" he supplies with his trademark smirk. Damon knew how to feed, he knew how to stay out of the radar but Stefan was new to town, already an air of mystery to him and if any suspicions would arise it would be against him.

"Why are you here now?"

Eyeing Stefan for a brief moment "I could ask you the same question" pushing himself from his spot. Keeping his eyes intently trained on his brother as he slowly approaches him "however I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all in one little word" pausing for a second as her name slips past his lips.

"Elena"

* * *

"Elena"

The sound of a heartbeat had caught his attention knowing that it wasn't Zach considering he had been doing his best to avoid his uncle. The title itself was odd to hear seeing as though Damon was up many years in age against Zach and yet he obviously had the better and more youthful looks. The sound of a car door shutting had been enough to cause Damon to rise from his spot off the couch and peek through the window just in time to catch sight of Elena leisurely heading up towards the front door.

Trying to ignore the thrill that shoots through him knowing she'd be within his reach again. _This is just what I had been trying to avoid_ thinking back to when he had seen her again at the cemetery. Thankfully though thanks to his fog it had cloaked him from being seen _she wouldn't have recognized you anyway_ he reminds himself.

Thinking back to the cemetery making him recall how she had been there not just there to visit but more so to find a sense of belonging _that's my parents_ those words seeming to haunt him each time he remembered she had lost them.

Widows and those who grieved were always an easy snack because most of the times they had wandered through the cemetery alone. Once again though Elena hadn't been on his meal card because just like before he had been curious about her causing him to lurk as he watched her instantly noticing how different she now was.

Why had he cared so much he wasn't entirely sure but something had caused him to step forward, watching and somewhat smirking at the interaction she was having with his trusty crow Merlo.

 _Okay, hi bird_

Since Damon had regularly fed on human blood he had picked up a couple of parlor tricks over the years and one of those being able to control his pet crow which resulted in Damon making him answer her back with a simple caw.

 _That's not creepy or anything_

 _Not to be rude Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere_

Flashing back to their brief encounter on the road that had left a lasting impression on him, deciding to up the scales he introduces his next parlor trick. Watching as a fog solely surrounds her, spotting how confused she suddenly looks before suddenly turning her attention back to the crow shoo-ing it away. A sideways smirk playing at his lips at her thinking she had scared the crow away only to turn back with him now perched on an angel wing cawing at her _this is what creepy is._

Just as predicted he watches as she hastily gathers her things and hurriedly makes her exit. Usually this was the part were Damon would reveal himself to his victim but instead he remained hidden by the fog. Seeing her almost out of the cemetery he glances from behind the angel he had ironically been standing beside to catch one last glimpse of her.

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing causing Damon to snap from his thoughts and vanish from sight deciding to have a little fun because vampires played with their food _Elena shouldn't be an exception_ he kept telling himself. This time the door knocker is heard flashing forward so that he can stand behind it, skillfully prying it open which is why on the third knock the door creaks open all on its own. Hidden now from her view but making her out perfectly he notices her hesitation before finally taking a step inside and leaving the front door open just a bit.

"Stefan?"

Why did he feel annoyance and dare he say a hint of _no….no…no_ forcing that thought down as he watches her slip further into the house, now crossing the threshold.

"Stefan?"

Well she was persistent he'd give her that. Now seeing her marveling at the Boarding House in awe, catching her spotting Stefan's backpack making her assume he must be here somewhere. Using the perks of being a vampire Damon flashes past her opening the front door wide open now. Doing just as he predicted he watches as she whips her head around confused to find it fully open, making her way to the door and as she does this Damon manipulates his crow to shoot right past her, cawing as it flies right inside.

Deciding that now was the time to make him known to her and no longer able to fight off the fact that he wants to speak to her he flashes behind her.

The crow scaring the hell out of her, doing his part causing her to jump back, turn around to look where the crow had disappeared off to only to bump right into Damon who of course had invaded any kind of space between them. A slight smile now displayed on his lips as he cocks his head curiously to the side looking at her.

 _Just as beautiful as I remembered_

"I'm sorry for barging in the door was" watching as she turns around, confusion etched on her expression thanks to him. Turning her attention back to him, sentence trailed off "open" she finishes.

 _I'm Elena_

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

 _Just like he didn't tell you that you bear a striking resemblance to our ex_ biting that comment back even though he still finds himself annoyed trying to figure out what Stefan's plan is in this. "Well Stefan's not one to brag" _there's also the fact that he probably wouldn't want to bring up the fact that I destroy everything I touch._ "Please come" gesturing Elena into the parlor room "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" he explains as he leads Elena into the room.

"Wow" watching as she looks at the room in wonder "this is your living room?"

Following her gaze as he scans the room, nodding his head "living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction" flicking his attention towards Elena and smirking slightly. "It's a little kitschy for my taste" he finally concludes.

"I see why my brother's so smitten" feeling disgust by the statement because he knew the reason for being so drawn to her was because she had Katherine's face. "It's about time. I never thought he would get over the last one" _time to plant the seed_ "nearly destroyed him."

 _Bingo_ catching the confusion on Elena's gorgeous yet curious features "the last one?"

"Yeah Katherine his girlfriend" arching his brow, now turning fully so that he can look at her as she shakes her head suddenly looking very uncomfortable. Of course Stefan wouldn't bring Katherine up he knew that but now that Elena knew _well_ "oh you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet" withholding the smirk that wanted to form.

"Nope" she answers quickly displaying how uncomfortable she suddenly was.

"Opps" his tone anything but apologetic "well I'm sure it will come up now" _you're welcome baby bro._ "Or maybe" lips pursed together "he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Wanting to get those wheels in her now paranoid head turning "we all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

 _Got into a fight with my boyfriend_

 _Life, future he's got it all mapped out_

Well her relationship with who he now guessed was her ex had been doomed and now from the looks of it Stefan was next in line. _I wanted her to find passion, adventure and even a little danger and instead she finds my brother….I tell her I want her to get everything she's looking for and she comes here looking for Stefan._

Though he warns himself not to he does it anyway wondering what would have happened if he hadn't compelled that night away from her. If she was seeing him for the second time would her reaction be good or bad?

 _Playing the what if game is never good_ he reminds himself as he tilts his head to the side "I'm a fatalist" brow raised as he says the word fatalist and sending her a sly smirk. Attuned hearing picking up on the sound of another person entering the house but instead of turning his attention to look he keeps his gaze locked on Elena "hello Stefan" he drawls out.

Elena turning somewhat startled by Stefan's appearance as he stands where she was, her gaze on Stefan while Damon's attention remains on her continuing to watch her.

"Elena I didn't know you were coming over"

 _Ugh even his voice alone is full of brooding_ now turning his attention over to his brother feeling the irritation running through him.

"I know I should have called" she begins to explain but is cut off by Damon.

 _Yes called because my dear brother doesn't want you meeting his big bad vampire brother and probably because he's full of secrets what a great way to start off a relationship based on lies._ "Oh don't be silly you're welcome anytime" moving so that he can stand beside Elena, smugness clear in his expression "isn't she Stefan?" The question going unanswered as Stefan remains mute _yes this is a clear catch a brooding mime_ wanting to lighten the mood he casts his attention back over to Elena "you know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies" he suggests. Pleased to have Elena's attention back on him "but I have to warn you" flicking his gaze back to Stefan for a moment before continuing "he wasn't always such a looker." The statement alone draws a small smile from Elena trying to ignore the temptation to say something else to make her smile again because something tells him she hasn't been doing much of that.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena nice to see you"

Stefan subtle hint for her to leave being enough for her to sense the tension in the room between the two brothers "yeah I" trailing off "I should probably go."

To Damon's surprise he's met with her meeting his gaze once more "it was nice to meet you Damon" _two meetings I must say I favor the first._ Turning his attention fully to her, blue meeting brown as he studies her and even though her eyes hold warmth he can see the sadness and loss hidden beneath it. This time however he decides to change their departure instead of simply letting her walk off "great meeting you too Elena" reaching for her hand and maybe he was doing it to piss off Stefan or he wanted the excuse to touch her. Either way he lifts her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss against her hand all the while keeping his gaze locked on her.

 _Goodnight Elena_

For the second time Damon found himself watching as she once again disappeared from his life. This time would be different because he knew he'd be seeing her again making him feel something that had been unfamiliar to him in over a century, hope…


End file.
